Paradise
by spoiledcornflakes
Summary: My own take on Coraline. When her parents refuse to move from their hometown, Mia begins to dream of a perfect place called Paradise. The more she dreams of Paradise the more dark secrets she discovers about it, and it may be too late to turn back . . .
1. Bloomwood, The Place Of Boredom

**So this is my own take on Coraline, which means there are no characters from the actual book or film. The sotry is quite similar though so that's why I based it under this category. Take your time to read it, hope you enjoy.**

Part One

_So this is paradise._ was what had been going through young Mia's mind as she and her family drove down the road of their new home: Bloomwood, Dorset. With its quaint little cottages that lined up along both sides of the road, the pleasant river that ran at the back of the right-hand side houses and the open green fields filled with cows behind the left-hand side houses, and the bright blue sky that seemed like it would never grey, Bloomwood really did seem like paradise, just like Mia's father had said. But then of course, Mia was only seven when they moved.

At first it had been great; Mia had quickly made friends with the neighbours' children, and each day they would either go out into the fields and play games like cowboys and indians, or go by the river and watch the fish swim between the reeds. But by the time Mia reached ten years of age some of her friends began to move away because their parents had become bored of pleasant Bloomwood. "I don't see why they had to move." Mia said sulkily to her mother after another one of her friends moved away. Her mother had simply shrugged and said that sometimes people grew tired of the same place after a while.

When Mia turned twelve she began to feel lonely in Bloomwood. When she had first moved there she had a total of fifteen friends, but now only five remained. Mia had came to the conclusion that she was depressed by this and sulked around the cottage all day.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, child." said her father when Mia slumped down next to him on the settee.

"I'm depressed, Daddy." she said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Her father laughed. "You're only twelve, Mia. You can't be depressed."

"Oh, but I am. Everyone is moving away and soon it'll only be me . . . all on my own." She looked at her father and smiled her cheesy smile. He chuckled at her front tooth that was missing – one of her last baby teeth. "I'll see what I can do." he said. He didn't do anything, though. Not until Mia was thirteen he and his wife had brought her a dog for Christmas. He was a small pug, not much older than eight weeks. Mia had called him Fugly, a name which her mother had strongly disapproved of. But even though Mia now had Fugly to keep her company she felt isolated and trapped in Bloomwood, like it was a lonely desert that she would spend the rest of her life.

And by the time she was fourteen, Mia had only managed to keep hold of two friends. One of her friends was Suzie, (she liked her name spelt with a Z instead of an S) a redhead with freckles splashed across her nose and up her arms. She was a little younger than Mia but she was taller by several inches. Her other friend was Mason. He was defiantly taller than both Mia and Suzie, reaching just above six foot, which was quite unusual for a fifteen year old in Bloomwood. He had shaggy blonde hair and a scar on his left cheek in the shape of a crescent moon from an accident involved a bike handle. Though they were all at a mature age, none of them acted it. They would all sneak out every night and go cow tipping for an adrenaline rush and they still had a 'secret den' at the back of the fields where the trees began to thicken. It was at this den where they spent most of their time. "So, how's convincing ya Dad to let you move comin' along?" asked Suzie as she lit a cigarette. Mason eyed her angrily. "You shouldn't smoke." he said.

Suzie shrugged. "I get bored a lot."

Mia looked down. "Nah, he still doesn't want to move."

"My Mum was talking to my Dad yesterday. I think she wants to move." said Mason.

"Oh, Massy, don;t leave us!" whined Suzie.

"Don't call me that!"

Mia sighed and checked her phone. "I better go home. It's getting dark and my Dad will start worrying."

Suzie nodded and took a deep breath from her cigarette. "See ya later."

Mason waved. "Bye."

Mia picked up her school bag and placed it over her shoulder while waving back at them. "Bye, guys." As she left the den she heard Mason hitting the cigarette out of Suzie's mouth and Suzie beginning to shout. Mia chuckled to herself and jogged through the fields. It was a short jog back to the cottages. She climbed over someone's garden fence and through the garden. Hopping back over the fence she was now facing the main road (it wasn't much of a main road, though. You were lucky to see more than a dozen cars go either way through the thin road). In front of her now was her cottage. It was painted cream and had a straw roof and little windows. A picket fence surrounded the front garden which her mother paid far too much attention to. Mia pushed through the white fence – it creaked when she opened it – and hopped from stepping stone to stepping stone until she reached the front door. When Mia was inside the house she was struck by a wave of heat and a smell of apple pie. She walked into the living room where her father sat reading the newspaper. He nodded at Mia without looking up at her. "Busy day?"

"Not really. School's boring, and we just hung out in the den when we got back." She sat down next to him and peered into the newspaper. "Dad?" she asked.

He looked at her sideways through his glasses. Her father – who went by the name of Donald – was quite a tall, lanky man who's black hair tinted with grey was beginning to bald. "What?"

"You know I mentioned yesterday about moving–"

"Urgh." Donald moaned and went back to his newspaper. "We have this conversation _every single_ day! What's wrong with Bloomwood?"

"Nothing." muttered Mia. "I just thought you would like to live somewhere new, that's all."

"Well, I don't."

"What about Mum?"

"Your Mother likes it here. She's got a nice job at the play school and she thinks its very nice here."

"Oh, Dad."

"Listen," said Donald, throwing his newspaper into his lap. "when you reach eighteen you're free to leave."

"Eighteen?" whined Mia.

"Four more years." Her father held up four fingers. "Four more years and that's it."

"Oh!" she sighed loudly before storming off to her bedroom upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mia spent the rest of the day in her room with Fugly. It was dark in her room and the only light came from the very dim glow of the moon and the light that sneaked through the cracks in the door. Mia hated the dark. When she spent too much time staring into nothing she could feel her very sanity slipping away from her. But Mia was too angry to worry about anything creeping around her room.

She heard her father downstairs complaining about her attitude with her mother. "I'm telling you, Rose, if she doesn't want to come down here for dinner then let her starve! Starve I tells ya!". Mia rolled her eyes and stay put in her bedroom, refusing to come out. But by the time eight o'clock rolled on Mia's stomach had began to rumble. She groaned and stroked Fugly. "You'd like to move, wouldn't you?" she said to the tiny pug as he looked up at her and whined. "I thought you would." Mia mumbled. She stretched out on her soft bed and stared at the ceiling. A small crack was appearing up there. Mia smiled. She could point that out to her father. Maybe then he would like to move.

Footsteps started up the stairs. Mia's door creaked open and light came flooding into the room, making light spots appear over Mia's vision. Her mother stood in the doorway – looking completely black against the yellow light – holding a bowl. "Thought you would like some apple pie and custard." her mother said. She was

quite small compared to her father, and was very pale. Her brown hair always up in a bun and her wide green eyes always staring at something.

Mia sat up and took the bowl from her mother. "Thanks." she grumbled.

Rose sat down on the bed next to Mia and patted her knee. "I know you don't like it here, Mia. But you at it this way: you could be living in the busy city where you would have no time for anything."

"At least its not boring in the busy."

Rose sighed and stood back up. She didn't want to row with Mia. "Bring the bowl down when you finished, please."

Mia didn't look up from the bowl but she nodded to give her mother satisfaction. Rose gently shut the door and the room filled with darkness again. Mia ate her apple pie lying down with Fugly lying sound asleep on her stomach. It was peaceful for a while. The only noises Mia could here was the television from downstairs, Fugly's loud snores, and her own steady breathing. But when a heavy crack of lighting shocked the room and thunder boomed in Mia's ears, nothing was peaceful. Fugly had jumped off of her and hide under the bed. "Its okay, little guy." Mia tried to say but her voice was lost in the noise of rain and thunder. She sighed and picked up her digital clock from the sideboard. It read 9:04 in dim green numbers. Mia put the clock back down and rolled off the bed. She grabbed her pyjamas – a plain navy tee-shirt and a pair of grey cotton shorts – and left for the bathroom. Mia could hear the noise of the television, her father was watching the news. Heavy rain was due for the next two days. Mia rolled her eyes and slammed the bathroom door, making sure everyone knew she was up there.

The cold white bathroom floor tiles were so cold that that hurt Mia's feet. She yelped and jumped her way over to the sink. The taps danced with water as Mia waited for the water to heat. She raised her head and stared at herself in the mirror.

_Oh you do look a mess, Mia._

Her long brown hair was tangled and limp. Dark purple circles had appeared underneath her eyes. Her lips were chapped from dehydration and her rosy cheeks stood out against pale white skin like blood on snow. She gently prodded her cheek over and over again.

Water dripped onto Mia's feet at a fast rate. She looked down at her wet, shiny feet then back to the sink. "Oh!" she gasped, fumbling with the taps. The sink was full to the brim with water and the floor was soaked. "Brilliant." Mia reached for a towel from the rack and began to wipe up the water. She threw the dripping towel into the wash basket and dunked her head into the warm water. She held her breath until her could no longer breath before whipping her head from the water, gasping for air. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins. She only did it for the rush, and even though it was only a quick one it did the job. She went downstairs with her heart racing and feeling hyped. Her father and mother were sat in the settee watching the news. Mia crept into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. The coldness chilled her heart as she drank it. She shook her head and grimaced like she had just drank a glass of straight vodka. Mia quietly washed the glass and trying to creep back up the stairs but the fourth step creaked and gave her away.

"Mia?" her father called.

Mia closed her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Is that you?"

"No, Dad, its the Tooth Fairy."

"Oh. Just checking, that's all."

Mia rolled her eyes and hurried back upstairs. She rushed into bed and pulled the quilt up to her chin. Fugly came out from under the bed and rested on the end of the bed near Mia's feet. "N'night, Fug." Mia yawned. She snuggled under the warm quilt and dreamed of a place far far away from Bloomwood. She dreamed of Paradise.

**A/N – How was it? I know that there isn't a lot going on in this chapter but I promise that there will be more in the next chapter – which is under way. I really hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review so I can get a glimpse of what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.**


	2. Paradise, a Seemingly Perfect Place

Part 2

Mia could hear the sea gently brushing against sand. She rolled onto her back and grumbled. Why was she dreaming of a beach? They wasn't really her idea of paradise. Mia was vaguely aware that her toes were wet. Maybe Fugly had been licking her toes again . . . No, her toes were _too _wet.

Her eyes flickered open and the first thing Mia noticed was she was lying underneath a perfect blue sky. "Hmm . . . Uhh?" She sat up from the warm sand she was lying on and looked around. In front of her was the calm sea, slowing coming towards her then moving back away. Mia stood up from the sand and stared out onto the sea. Completely deserted. No boats or islands or anything. She sighed loudly. So her own idea of paradise was an empty beach where it was only her.

She slowly turning around to look behind her. Masses of dark green trees filled the area and a large mountain was set in the middle of it. The trees did make the beach look more exciting but it still didn't seem like paradise.

"Hello?" Mia called out loudly. "Anyone else here?" She didn't really see the point in calling out, though. This was her dream after all so she would be the only one here. After no-one called back Mia began to walk along the seemingly endless beach. The sand felt nice on her bare feet.

_Bare feet? That can't be right._

She looked down at herself and saw she was still in her pyjamas. If this really was_ her _paradise then she wouldn't be wearing her pyjamas. For some reason Mia felt like she wasn't dreaming . . .

"Someone's here! I can see them!" a girl shouted. Mia turned and saw someone standing by the trees. They was pointing at her and shouting towards the thick jungle. Other people came out from the trees and stared towards Mia. Mia felt the urge to turn and run but there was something about their stare that was keeping her rooted to the ground. Even when the people started running towards her Mia couldn't bring herself to run away.

A girl – the first person who saw her – grabbed Mia by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. The girl's long silver hair caught the sunlight and blinded Mia slightly. "Are you dreaming?"the girl said quickly.

"I think I am . . ." Mia looked strangely at the girl then at the other people that had crowded around them.

"Oh!" The girl hugged Mia and laughed. "Come! You must come to the village." She grabbed Mia's hand and hurried her away from the beach and into the trees. "We have been waiting for you for so long!"

Mia laughed awkwardly.

The 'tribe' consisted of seven wide huts made from bamboo and straw. It seemed that everyone who lived in the huts had came to the beach and were now following closely behind. "You've got to see the Leader." the girl whispered. She led Mia to a larger hut that was slightly away from the other huts. The girl pushed through the ripped dark purple curtains and pulled Mia inside the hut. It was empty except from a large bamboo chair and four flaming torches. "That's him. The Leader." the girl whispered. It seemed to Mia that she was in a trace.

The Leader stood up from his chair and stared at Mia. The first thing Mia noticed was the Leader was wearing a long grass skirt and was covered in purple marks. She thought this was confusing as everyone else seemed to be wearing pyjamas . . .

"Who are you?" the Leader said in a distant voice.

"Me? I'm Mia."

"And are you dreaming?"

Mia sighed and looked at the girl. "She already asked me that."

The Leader looked at the girl. "Ah. I see Elle was the one who found you out on the beach."

"Yeah, she was."

"So that means that you are not dreaming."

"I am dreaming!" Mia snapped. "I don't know what you're talking about but I'm dreaming!"

"No, no you're not."

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

Elle came up behind Mia and caught her. "I know you think you're dreaming, but this place isn't a dream. You're unhappy with you're life so your concious sent you here. I know it might be hard to believe but please believe us."

Mia stared at Elle. "So if I'm not dreaming how did I get here?"

"You are dreaming." said the Leader in his distant voice. "But while you were dreaming your conscious transported your spirit – and your body – here, to Paradise."

"So, wait, what happens if my Mum walks into my room right now?"

"She'll find an empty bed. But once you fall asleep here, in Paradise, you'll wake up back on Earth." explained the Leader.

"So this," Mia raised her hand. "isn't a part of Earth?"

"No. Paradise is a place deep inside your mind. Only people who are unhappy can visit it."

"I'm not unhappy."

"You sure about that?" asked Elle. "You wouldn't be here otherwise."

"I'm not unhappy, okay? I feel tired, and I think I need to go back home." She began backing away from the Leader and towards the curtains.

"That's fine with us." said the Leader, turning back to his chair.

"We'll be seeing you very soon." said Elle cheerfully.

Mia backed out of the hut and outside. She turned away and ran from the village. Her feet broke out onto the warm sand and she began to lie down slowly. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"If I was you I would try to become happy very fast."

Mia's eyes flashed open and she sat up. In front of her was a boy who looked a little older than her. He sat down next to her, his floppy brown hair swaying. "What's your thoughts on this place?" he asked suddenly.

"What? Umm, it seems better than Bloomwood."

The boy nodded. "It does, doesn't it? But let me tell you now . . ." He stared at her questioningly.

"Mia." she said.

"Mia. This place is dangerous. I know it seems nice, despite the weird Leader, but you shouldn't come back."

"I wasn't really planning on it."

"Good, but that doesn't help anything. As long as your unhappy with Bloomwood this place will keep dragging you back, believe me."

"I hate Bloomwood." Mia muttered.

The boy chuckled.

"Can't I come back at all?" she asked.

"You will, anyway. I can't stop that. But in the meantime try to come to terms with Bloomwood, please. Paradise isn't a place you want to stay." He stood up and began walking away.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!"

"It's Flynn." he called back.

"Flynn." Mia mumbled. She felt confused about everything, especially Paradise. With all these thoughts running through her head, Mia lay back down on the beach and closed her eyes.

Sunlight poured into Mia's room. Mia woke up with Fugly still sound asleep at her feet. She gasped and shot up. Had it only been a dream? It felt so _real._

She swung out of bed and started towards the door. As Mia walked grains of sand flicked off of her feet. Mia bent down and gasped.

_Sand. So it wasn't just a dream. Oh dear._

**I hope this is easy to follow. It might not seem clear but Mia likes Paradise more than Bloomwood already, even though she's only been there once . . . so far. **

**Next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Memories and Unexplained Terror

Part 3

Mia stared at her sandy feet and began to hyperventilate. Either Paradise really _wasn't_ a dream, or she had sleepwalked two and a half miles down to the nearest beach (and that didn't seem very likely). She ripped the covered from her bed and threw them to the floor. On her bed where her feet had been resting was smeared lines of sand. She quickly rubbed the sand away from the bed and spread it around the floor. Hopefully her mother wouldn't see it that way. Breathing quickly, Mia left her bedroom and began pacing down the stairs, obvious to the fact that Fugly was sniffing the sand and growling viciously.

Downstairs her father was sat at the table eating a bowl of porridge and her mother was in the living room doing some early morning cleaning. Mia slumped down in the seat opposite her father and dropped her head into her hands, sighing heavily. Her father looked up from his porridge. "What's up, kiddo?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Mia huffed.

"I might do."

Mia lifted her head. "I think . . . that the dream I had last night wasn't just a dream."

Her father stared at her then began laughing so hard his orange juice began to spill. "You do crack me up, Mia."

"I told you you wouldn't believe me." she whispered.

Her mother came into the kitchen with cleaning products in both hands. She glared at her husband. "What's so funny, Donald?"

"Ask Mia. I think she's been hanging round with Jason and Lucy too much."

"It's Mason and Suzie!"

"Do I look like I care?" said her father.

"You should do. I am your only child, after all."

Donald shrugged and left the table.

Mia left the table soon after and stormed back upstairs. She stomped into her bedroom and opened the wardrobe. She chose to wear a pair of cut-off dungarees and a pink top underneath. After changing Mia rushed back downstairs and grabbed the phone from the wall. She dialled in one of the few numbers she knew and waiting. One ring. Two ring. Three ring. Four ring . . .

"Hello?" said Suzie, sounding out of breath.

"Hi, its Mia."

"Oh, hi. What you doing ringing this early?"

"I need to talk to you and Mason. Fancy meeting by the river?"

"Err, sure. Let me just get dressed."

"'Kay. I'll be over in five." Mia put the phone down before Suzie could say anything else. If her parents wouldn't believe to her about Paradise, then her best friends surely would. She hurried to the door and just managed to place her hand on the doorknob when she felt her mother standing behind her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Suzie's house." Mia said without turning around.

"You haven't even brushed your teeth. Or your hair."

Mia sighed loudly and ran back upstairs, rushed into the bathroom, roughly brushed her teeth and ripped her hairbrush through her long brown hair. She quickly plaited her hair into two messy plaits and hopped downstairs again where her mother was washing the dishes. "Can I go now?"

Her mother didn't turned to look at her. "Yes."

Mia pulled the door open and slammed it shut. She could hear her mother's muffled shouts from inside but she didn't stop to be moaned at. Suzie's house was a quick two minute walk from Mia's house, on the opposite side of the road behind the fields. Mia was halfway across the road when a lorry came shooting down the road towards her. Mia yelped and jumped backwards, landing on her backside. The driver honked his horn at Mia and zoomed past, making Mia's hair going wild in the quick breeze. That was another thing Mia hated about Bloomwood: the damned road. When they first moved there the road had been quiet, but since a new factory logging factory had been build only three miles away from the houses dozens of lorries had began zooming up and down the roads day and night. Mia had come close to getting hit many times. In fact, when she thought about it she felt lucky to still have all of her limps.

"Get out of the middle of the road, you crazy loon!" someone shouted. Mia turned and saw Mr Michael – a retired prison warden – standing in his garden and shaking his walking stick at her. She slowly stood up, wiped the dust off of her dungarees and continued walking to Suzie's house. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she walked the short distance to Suzie house and she felt a tug of relief when she finally reached the door. Suzie swung the door wide open before Mia had even knocked. "I was wondering when you'd get here." said Suzie. "I heard Mr Michael shouting at you. Lorry almost knock you over again?" she grinned.

"Almost." Mia half-smiled. "Is Mason here?"

Suzie shook her head. "His parents dragged him out to visit his grandparents. He won't be back all day."

Mia sighed. "Well, that's a bummer. Mind if I come in?"

Suzie held the door open. "Come in."

They sat in the living room on the settee. Suzie stole one of her father's cigarettes and set it alight. "You should stop. What if your Mum and Dad come down here?"

"I've tried." said Suzie, blowing a ring of smoke from her mouth. "And they ain't here. They've gone shopping or something so I'm all alone 'til they come back." She blew another ring. "What did you want to talk about, anyway?"

"Well . . . Umm."

"Spit it out, woman."

"Last night, I had this dream that I woke up on an island. I thought I was alone there but some people starting calling out to me and dragged me off to their Leader–"

"Cool dream, sounds exciting." Suzie scoffed.

Mia ignored her. "He told me that I wasn't dreaming. That my mind had sent me to this island, Paradise, because I wasn't happy with my life."

"I'm not happy with my life, either. Why ain't I dreaming of some dream island?" asked Suzie.

"I don't know, Paradise seems a strange place. Maybe you're not as unhappy as I am."

"But you're not unhappy, are you?"

Mia looked down and continued explaining about Paradise. "I left the Leader and went to the beach. The Leader told me that if I fell asleep in Paradise then I would wake up back in my own bed. As I was trying to sleep some boy came over to me and told me that Paradise is a dangerous place and I should try to become happy quickly so I wouldn't come back. Then I fell asleep and woke up in my own bed, just like the Leader said."

Suzie stared at Mia. "And you came all the way over here and almost got hit by a lorry, just to tell me _that_?"

"Well, I thought it was all just some messed up dream, but when I woke up this morning my feet were covered in sand and so was my bed."

"Oh." Suzie pulled a face. "You sure you haven't been sleepwalking or something?"

"I thought that. But its two and a hlaf miles to the beach, Suzie."

"True, but do you really think that your mind sent you to some magically island just because you're unhappy? Please, Mia, don't tell me you actually believe that?"

"But the sand!"

"I don't know where the sand came from. Maybe Fugly sneaked into the Irwin's house and dug up their cat litter box. The sand could have been cat litter."

Mia sighed. The sand _could _have been cat litter. After all, Fugly did have a dog flap leading into the garden. And Suzie's idea defiantly seemed more possible that Mia's idea of being transported to Paradise in her sleep. Mia suddenly burst out laughing. Suzie glared at her. "What's so funny?"

"I think you might be right, Suzie. Ha, I _actually believed _for a crazy moment that I really did get transported to a place called Paradise."

Suzie laughed too. "Suzie Meyer, here to keep her best friend Mia O'Shay from going insane."

The two laughed over Mia's crazy dream until there were both crying with laughter. How could Mia had been so silly? It was only a dream. That was all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mia went home at seven o'clock to find a note from her mother stuck to the fridge.

_Gone to the furniture shop to buy a new cooker. Won't be home for dinner, be back at eleven-ish. You'll find some macaroni and cheese in the microwave. Love you, sweetie. P.S what is that gritty stuff on your floor?_

Mia groaned. "I hate macaroni and cheese!" she said to herself. But her stomach rumbled angrily and there was nothing in the fridge that Mia could cook herself without burning the house down, so she stuck with the macaroni and cheese. After heating it in the microwave she scooped it onto a place and set it down on the table. The first mouthful scalded her mouth and throat but she kept eating away at it, trying her hardest to ignore the sickly cheesy taste. She finished only half of the meal before emptying the rest into Fugly's food bowl. He looked into his bowl and happily ate away. Mia slowly washed up her plate and cutlery before heading upstairs and changing into her pyjamas. She was herself slowing too before crawling into bed. Her eyelids felt heavy and sore. It was a relief when she finally shut them and allowed herself some decent sleep. She felt Fugly jump up onto her bed and snuggle up to her feet. Mia smiled. "No sneaking to cat litter boxes tonight, okay?" she yawned. Even if Fugly did reply with a whine Mia didn't hear it; she had already drifted off into a deep sleep. And once again she heard the calm noise of sea against sand.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mia walked slowly against the beach whilst whimpering to herself. She was dreaming of Paradise again. This was not good. She didn't dare go back to the village in case the crazy Leader was there or that mystified Elle girl.

"I knew you'd be back!" said a girl.

Mia groaned. She turned to see Elle standing there in her pyjamas – a light pink vest and a pair of darker pink baggy cotton bottom. Her long silver hair shone extremely brightly in the sun. Another thing Mia found weird about Paradise was that even though the sun was shining it wasn't hot there, but it wasn't either. It seemed tat Paradise didn't even have a prober temperature. "How did you know I'd come back?" asked Mia.

"Oh, people always come back here after their first visit." Elle said sweetly.

"Is that so? Where's Flynn?"

"Flynn? Oh, I'm not sure. He'll be back soon, though."

"I hope so. He said he would talk to me about this place."

"What?" Elle shrieked. She sounded alarmed.

"Nothing."

Elle stared blankly at Mia for what seemed like forever. Then she suddenly smiled brightly and held out her hand. "Come. You must visit our Waterfall of Memories. Its amazing."

"Waterfall of what?"

Elle grabbed Mia's hand and stayed silent. She pulled Mia past the village and through the thick jungle. They climbed over tree roots and avoided gorgeous plants. Mia wasn't sure if she had ever seen a nicer looking part of pathway. She felt a little sad when they left the path, but all her emotions except the good ones seemed to drain out of her when she stepping into the clearing.

It was a large clearing that was close to the mountain. Large amounts of water ran off one of the mountain's edges and formed a waterfall. The water dripped into a large pool that shimmered in the sun. "Isn't it lovely?" said Elle dreamily.

Mia nodded. "Yep. Its beautiful."

"Look into the actual waterfall." Elle pointed to the running water.

"Why?"

"Just look. You'll see."

Mia looked away from Elle and stared deep into the waterfall. At first all her could see was running water, but after a short while it seemed that a glistening sheet of sparkling lights formed over the water. Mia went to look back at Elle but something about the water kept her looking. The lights began to play something that looked like a film. It showed Mia when her father had first taught her how to ride a bike. The younger Mia looked up into Mia's eyes and giggled. Young Mia then looked back at her father as he began pushing the bike. "Go on, Mia, peddle!" he said excitedly. The scene changed then from Mia riding a bike to her, Mason, Suzie and all their old friends sitting by the river fishing. They all looked out into Mia's eyes and waved. Caught anything yet, guys?" Mia heard her mother's voice say loudly. She realised what she was watching then: it was all of the old home video tapes her mother and father had filmed together while Mia was still young. Mia hadn't watched the tapes for years but it touched a nerve as she watched all her old memories playing out in front of her. She looked away from the screen and turned to Elle, who was staring at the screen with wide eyes. "You were so cute when you were younger!" Elle laughed. "Don't you just love watching all your old memories?"

"This is . . . impossible." Mia gasped.

"No. Not in Paradise it isn't."

"Well, I think this place is amazing!"

Elle laughed again. "There's still loads to see. But it's almost night-time here, so you've got to get back to Earth."

Mia sighed. "Night-time here in Paradise when it's daytime on Earth, then?"

Elle nodded. "Now go. And don't forget to come back tomorrow, Mia!"

Mia stood up and began walking down the path. She got halfway when she heard a twig snap behind her. She quickly span around. "Hello?"

Someone chuckled and came out from the trees. "I knew you would be back."

Mia smiled. "Flynn."

I see Elle took you to the Waterfall of Memories. Did you like it?"

"It was amazing!" she gasped.

Flynn's smiled dropped. "I feared this."

"Feared what?"

"They're making you happy here. You'll keep coming back here."

Mia frowned. "Don't you want me here?" she snapped.

"That's not it. I told you yesterday that this place is dangerous."

"And you also said that if I was unhappy with Bloomwood then I would keep coming back here!"

"I did say that, didn't I?" Flynn smiled. "But, honestly, you shouldn't come back."

"I can't help it!"

"I know, I know." Flynn looked down, his lips in a thin line. "Maybe if I tell you some more about this place you won't keep coming back . . ."

"It's fine with me." Mia said quickly.

"This _place, _you would think its so amazing, wouldn't you? But it isn't. This place had secret. A dark one." He didn't say anything else.

Mia raised her hands. "Is that it? You're not going to tell me anymore?"

"I can't, for reasons that can't be explained yet. But when a certain thing happens, and I hope it won't, I promise to tell you more about Paradise. I promise."

Mia began to lay down. "Fine. _Fine._ If this place really is no bad and you think something terrible is going to happen to me then why not tell me more?"

"Because I can't. Not yet, anyway."

Mia huffed. "I'm leaving now. I sun is started to set and I've got to be awake early for housework."

Flynn nodded. "Goodbye, Mia."

"Goodbye." she snapped. She closed her eyes and began to drift off again. Drift off back home.

**I would like to thank kittyz and rainbowz for her review :) first review I've had and it made me glad that someone is actually reading this and they like it.**


	4. Something Creepy Is Going On

**A/N so this is the chapter were some things start to happen. And I'm not going to give anything away either so you'll have to read and find out :P Enjoy**

Part 4

Like the morning before Mia had woken up with sand in her bed again. So the theory about cat litter couldn't have been true. She had dreamed of Paradise for the second time _and _sand appeared in her bed again. Mia scooped the sand into her hand and sniffed it. The sand smelt like Paradise; the sweet, floral smell that sometimes smelt too sweet and became sickly. "Stop growling, Fug." she hissed at Fugly as she tipped the sand out her bedroom window.

Her mother and father were still sleeping. Mia suspected they came back later than they planned. Downstairs the house was cold. Colder than it should have been for the beginning of autumn. Mia placed her hand on the radiator in the hallway. Stone cold. Grumbling, Mia opened the creaking door to the basement. She stood at the top of the stairs staring into the blackness. As she stood on the first step it creaked loudly. Mia inhaled loudly and continued walking down the steps.

_There's a light switch on the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Just a few more steps . . . Where's that light switch? Ah! There it . . . oh no! Dad! _

Mia flicked the light switch on and off vigorously. The light bulb on the ceiling didn't even flicker. Mia moaned and hit the wall with her palm. Either she could go upstairs and freeze to death or try to find the main heater's switch in the dark and get eaten by a mutated beast.

_Oh, just stop it, Mia! There is nothing down here! You're so paranoid._

Mia bit her lip and proceeded into the darkness. The light from upstairs was flowing from behind her but it didn't help her sight. Her eyes made out odd looking shadows and turned them into fearful things. At one point Mia had been certain she had seen a little girl standing in the corner of the basement. But after ignoring these thoughts, Mia managed to find the heater switch. The dim red light of the main heater switched on and stared at her like a hideous red eye. Mia shook her head. "Get it together, Mia." she whispered to herself. She had never had these kind of thoughts before when she came down to the basement. But then again the light switch had worked back then. She ran back up the stairs and took one last look down into the basement before shutting the door. Her eyes made out the shadow of the little girl again but Mia ignored it and slammed the door.

The radiators were beginning to heat up already. It felt nice to be up in the light instead of being down in the dark. The clock in the kitchen read 11:20 and her parents still weren't up yet. Instead of going to wake them, Mia grabbed her school bag from the doorway and dumped it in one of the chairs in the kitchen. She set the toaster up on the side and put two pieces of toast into it, poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table. She pulled two sheets of paper from her bag and a pen. The first sheet of paper was maths homework. It wasn't too hard; Mia had been placed in the bottom maths class after a heated argument with one of the rich girls in her old group. Before she knew it Mia found herself in the bottom class (or the dunce class, as Mason called it once) studying work that was way behind other groups.

Mia finished the homework quietly and easily and backed it back into her bag. She pulled the other sheet of plain paper over to her and began doodling. She filled up the whole sheet with little drawings of flowers, stick men, hearts and other little ideas when she started smelling smoke. She raised her head slowly from the paper and sniffed. As she took in a huge whiff of the burning smell the fire alarm started to beep loudly. Mia jumped from her chair and turned the toaster off quickly. As she pulled the chair around so it was below the fire alarm she heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. When she pressed the button and the beeping stopped her parents stood in the archway looking glassy-eyed and tired. "What's going on?" her mother yawned.

"My toast burnt."

Her father rolled his eyes. "Totally useless. Did you burn anything else while we was gone?"

Mia hopped down from chair and stared at her father. "Gee thanks, Dad." she said as she grabbed her school bag from the chair and her piece of paper. The paper landing in the bin and her bag hit the floor again. Her parents heard the front door open slowly.

"What about your toast?" her mother asked.

"I'm not hungry." Mia barely said back. She closed the door behind her and sulked over towards Mason's house.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mason offered Mia a cup of tea. She took the cup from him and set it on the end table. Mason sat next to her on the settee. "Had another fight with your Mum and Dad?" he asked.

Mia nodded. "They just don't seem to understand me."

Mason patted her on the back. "I know how you feel. Bloomwood is horrible." He looked over at her and smirked. "So, when I got home yesterday Suzie was telling me about this weird dream you had. Sounds quite cool."

"Did she explain everything?"

"Yep. Even the part where you thought this, erm, Paradise? Yes, that's right. She even told me the part when you thought Paradise was real." Mason laughed.

Mia laughed too. She knew Paradise _was _real now, but there was no point in telling Mason; he would only question her and secretly judge her sanity just like Suzie had done. "It was a strange dream."

"But it does sound better than this place."

"_Any _place is better than this place!"

Mason laughed loudly. "Hey, are you all right? You look very tired."

Mia half smiled. "I feel tired."

"I think you could do with an early night. Fancy another cup of tea?"

"I haven't even finished this one yet." Mia held up her cup.

Mason took it from her. "Its gone cold. I'll make you a new one."

Mia nodded and watched Mason leave the living room. She did feel really tired. Maybe she hadn't gotten as much sleep as she had thought. Mia frowned but didn't realise that she had rested her head on the arm rest. Yes, she felt _really _tired, and her eye lids were too heavy. Maybe shutting her eyes for a few minutes wouldn't hurt . . .

XXXXXXXXXX

Mia woke up with a start. She was on that damn beach again that. Mia looked down at herself and stared at her faded shorts and her red polo shirt, and this time she was wearing converse. She smiled to herself and went towards the village.

It was extremely dark in Paradise. The only source of light was coming from the moon and stars, but it didn't bother Mia. As soon as she reached the village she would be able to find out some more fascinating things about Paradise. But when she reached the village all the curtains hung from the doorways of the huts were closed. Mia felt like she was intruding if she opened on of the curtains so she peered from an opening that appeared to be a window. Inside she could see Elle sound asleep in a hammock. She was smiling to herself in her sleep and constantly clicked her tongue. Mia sighed and turned away from the hut. There was no point in staying in Paradise if she was the only on who was awake. As she walked towards the beach she heard someone sop. Mia turned quickly and stared. "Hello?" she called. More sobbing came from the village and was joined by painful moans. Mia felt bad for just standing there and couldn't help but follow the sobs. She saw a young girl standing by the Leader's hut with their back turned to Mia. The girl's yellow nightdress was torn and dirty around the edges. "Hello?" Mia whispered. "Are you okay?"

The girl sobbed harder and ran through the trees. Mia sighed. She didn't want to chase someone through the jungle late at night, but she would despise herself if she didn't help the girl. She quickly followed the sobs until she reached the girl, who had her head resting on a tree so Mia couldn't see her face. Her cries became soft little sniffles. "Ar– " Mia began to say, but stopped when the girl turned around to face her.

The girl's thick dark brown hair hung in front of her face. Mia stared at the girl as she raised a claw-like hand. She pointed her long finger at Mia and curled it, beaconing Mia to come towards her. "Come." hissed the girl, her finger curling continuously. But Mia just stood there, staring at the young girl's long messy hair and her pointed finger.

After curling her finger one last time the girl let her hand drop limply by her side and stood lifeless in front of Mia. Mia wasn't sure if it was just her eyes but the girl seemed to _float_ after dropping her hand. Mia looked down at the girl's hovering feet as the girl flung her hair back viciously. Mia's eyes snapped up to the girl's face and she felt her body freeze in fear.

The girl's skin was grey-blue and empty black eye sockets stared at Mia. The girl's thin grey lips moved into the shape of an O and she took and huge breath. With that breath, Mia felt like all of the heat was being sucked out of her body, and it felt like her soul was too. Mia's knees gave way and she sank to the floor as the girl hovered closer to her so she was floating right above Mia. Then something came into contact with the back of Mia's head. Something hard. She felt her face hit the ground and her soul enter back into her body. Mia heard the girl – or whatever it was – scream and leave Mia alone on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

And that was when Mia woke back up. She was shaking that much when she woke up that she fell off the settee and landed on the floor. Her breathing trembled as she crawled onto her knees and touched the back of her head. It was very sore and when Mia removed her hand and looked at it it was covered in red liquid.

"Mia? You all right?" Mason rushed over and gripped Mia's shoulders. He wiped her nose with his thumb. "Your nose is bleeding." he said, soundly alarmed.

Mia bit her lip, tasting the blood from her nose. Something or someone had hit her in the back of the head while that _thing_ had tried to steal her soul, and her face had hit the ground and that made her nose bleed. But Mia didn't dare tell that to Mason; he would either freak out or think she was crazy. "Umm, yeah, I fell off the settee. I think I fell asleep." she said.

"You did. I came in and found you fast asleep, so I just left you here. Is your nose okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Hmm. Maybe it would be best if you went home and showed your Mum and Dad." he said.

Mia nodded. The back of her head was throbbing in time with her heartbeat. Her legs were shaking as Mason helped her off of the floor. "You'll be fine." he encouraged. He handed her a tissue from his pocket for her bleeding nose. Mia left his house in a hurry. She was lucky that he never noticed her head wound. How would she be able to explain that? But it didn't matter. Mason didn't notice and had left Mia to run back to her house.

When Mia reached home her mother had made a fuss over her nose and head. The two of them sat in the kitchen while her mother bathed Mia's head with antibacterial formula. "What happened?" her mother shrieked. She ringed a cloth dripping with the misty liquid and dabbed Mia's head. Mia yelped and flinched in her seat.

"I can't really remember." Mia lied. "Me and Mason was climbing trees, then I fell forward and whacked my nose on a thick branch. The next thing I knew I was lying on the ground with a bloody nose and a cut head."

Her mother sighed. "Please don't go climbing trees, Mia. And look! You've ruined your top!"

Mia looked down at her polo shirt and saw the trail of blood that had stained the purple material. "Will it come out?"

"Not without a lot of effort!"

Mia pulled a face and looked down. "I was only asking." she muttered.

"And I'm only telling." Her mother began to dab at her head again. "Early to bed tonight. You've got school in the morning."

Mia looked at her feet gloomily. She hoped that she wouldn't go back to Paradise again tonight, that encounter with the little girl had been too much. Maybe that was what she saw down in the basement this morning . . .

_Oh, don't be so stupid! You only saw a shadow, and that girl in Paradise can't hurt you! Yes, I know there was blood when you woke up but . . . but . . . Oh, I don't know. _Mia sighed and stopped thinking about the little ghost girl and paid more attention to her dreams. If she tried to dream of something other than Paradise then maybe she wouldn't go there again. It was a plan worth trying, after all. And even if Mia did go back to Paradise there would be people around to help her. Mia smiled to herself and forgot about the pain in her head. Tonight couldn't go wrong, she was sure of it.

**So what did you think? I found this chapter quite creepy myself, but that's just me. Tell me what you thought of it. P.S. The next chapter might take some time to be updated, sorry guys.**


	5. The Truth About Paradise

Part 5

Like she had thought, Mia was back at Paradise. The sun was out now and Flynn happened to be waiting for her by the beach. He smiled when she stopped him and nodded. "How's your head?" he asked.

"My head? How do you–" She narrowed her eyes to glare at him. "You! You're the one that hit me in the back of the head! What the hell?"

He shrugged. "I had to. That Co – I mean that thing would have taken your soul, otherwise."

"That thing wanted my soul . . . Wait, you promised to tell me about this place if anything happened to me, remember?"

"Yes, I do. But I'm still not sure if I should–"

"No, you _promised_! Now tell me what that thing was?"

"The little girl?"

"Yes. The floating one."

Flynn sighed and sat down on the sand. "You really want to know? It might change your opinions on this place."

"I don't care. That girl was enough to change my mind about this place, whatever it is."

Flynn nodded. "The girl you saw earlier, we call them Collectors, they live here in Paradise. They depend on the Pendaloon to live. And in order for them to live they must feed the Pendaloon human souls."

"What's a Pendaloon?" asked Mia.

Flynn smiled but there was no humour there. "The Pendaloon is an unexplainable creature. I've never seen it myself, but I've heard that it is a terrible thing that can morph itself around your fears."

"Wow. Sounds terrifying. But how are these Collectors suppose to get my soul?"

"Its simply. The Collector you saw, the girl, they use their mouths to suck the soul from your body. Another type of Collector use their long arms to reach down into your mouths and pull the soul out. Then they will take the soul to the Pendaloon so it can feed."

"And is this the reason why Paradise exists? Because that _thing_ wants to eat souls?"

"Exactly. The Pendaloon made Paradise to attract unhappy people. Who it had them here a Collector would take over some of the villagers minds and control them, to make you happy." He pointed at her.

"Does that mean Elle . . ."

"That's not the real Elle who you talk to; the real her is much more shy. A Collector is inside Elle's body at this very moment, controlling her. In fact–" Flynn grabbed Mia and pulled her into the trees.

"What are you _doing_?" she hissed at him.

"Shh! I can see her." he whispered. Flynn pointed to the beach where Elle was walking across the sand, searching.

"Is she looking for me?" Mia asked.

Flynn just nodded before dragging Mia away. She rooted to the ground and pulled away. "How can I trust you? For all I know a Collector could have taken over you too."

Flynn smiled his humourless smile again. "Mia, if I had been taken over I wouldn't have told you about the Pendaloon."

Mia shrugged. "Guess so." She followed him as he lead he deep through the jungles. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere they won't bother looking for you."

Mia bit her lip. "Err, Flynn?"

He turned his head but kept walking. "Yes?"

"What happens if a Collector _does_ get my soul?"

"Just try not to think about it."

"Flynn!"

"Okay, fine." he sighed. "If a Collector _does_ get hold of your soul, then you'll be stuck in Paradise forever."

"F-forever?" Mia stuttered.

"Forever. The only good thing is the Collectors don't bother us unless someone from Earth comes here." He stopped suddenly. "Over there." He pointed to a run-down hut that looked abandoned. If it hadn't have been for the purple smoke pouring from the door and windows then Mia would have thought it was. "What's this?" she asked.

"Its where the Witchdoctor lives. For some reason the Collectors don't bother him."

"Oh." She went through the curtains without Flynn's permission and found a tanned man who looked seven foot tall. His long hair was braids and a tiny bone was sticking from his nose. He looked up at Mia and crossed his eyes. "Mii apapa coonatarge?" he said.

"What?" Mia leaned towards Flynn. "How am I suppose to understand him?"

"You can't. No-one here can, that's why he lives out here. Just go along with what he's saying."

"Oh. Right."

Flynn left the hut, leaving Mia standing awkwardly with the Witchdoctor. He stared at he for what seemed like forever until he went to a fire in the middle of the room and came back with a bowl of purple gunk. He smiled widely and offered it to Mia. "Canishpa." he said.

"Umm. No thank you, I'm full."

The Witchdoctor bowed and drank deeply from the bowl. Mia watched on in disgust as the gunk hung around his mouth like purple snot. It wasn't a pretty sight. He licked his lips and set the bowl down. He bowed at Mia again and left her standing inside the hut by herself as he skipped outside. Mia watched from the window as he pulled many various yoga posses that looked painful.

XXXXXXXXXX

Flynn ran through the jungle until he broke out of the trees and his bare feet touched the sand. He ran down the beach until he stopped Elle, still pacing up and down the beach. He casually strolled over to her and tapped her on the back of the shoulder. She turned with a smile on her face. "Hello Flynn. Can I help?" she asked sweetly.

"Save your sickly sweet talk for Mia." he said coldly.

Her smile turned to a snare. "Where is she?" Her voice changed then from sweet to hissing. "I can;t find her anywhere."

"I don't know. She didn't turn up."

"You're a liar, human. I know she's here, I can sense her."

"Well, I haven't seen her. Maybe she got scared by your lone Collector last night and stopped dreaming about this place."

Elle dug her fingernails into her palms. "A lone Collector? Did she know what it was?"

"Pah! How stupid are you Collectors? Of course she doesn't!"

Elle stared at Flynn through narrowed eyes and turned around sharply. She stormed away from him and left for the village.

Beads of sweat had appeared on the back of Flynn's neck. He wiped them away with his clammy hand and ran back into the jungle towards the Witchdoctor. When he reached the hut the Witchdoctor had wrapped his left leg around his neck and had gotten stuck. He was yelling in his own language but when Flynn went to help him the Witchdoctor just yelled more and rolled away from him. As he yelled some more, Flynn went into the hut. "Mia?" he called out. The hut was empty. "No." he whispered. "No, no, no, no!" He burst out of the hut and ran. Ran through the trees and vegetation of the thick jungle. If the Collectors had gotten her then her body would still be in Paradise, but she wasn't in the hut so she could have been anywhere. Flynn grimaced to himself and continued running.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mia went downstairs and took the small hoover from the cupboard under the stairs. While in Paradise she had tried the Witchdoctor's purple gunk out of curiosity. The same phase kept playing over and over in her head as she did. _Curiosity killed the cat. Curiosity killed the cat. Curiosity killed the cat. Curiosity killed the cat. _ But she ignored her thoughts as she drank a mouthful of the gunk. It slivered down her throat like a huge slug, making Mia gag. Her stomach heaved painfully and she cried out occasionally. Soon the Witchdoctor had came in and looked delighted. "Hinani!" he shouted joyfully. Mia couldn't understand why he was so happy because she was in pain, but when he acted out an impression of Mia drinking the gunk and falling asleep she realised that it wasn't just some gross gunk; it was some kind of sleeping formula he had made while in Paradise.

Mia carried the hoover upstairs and hoovered the sand from her bed, feeling very pleased with herself for drinking the formula. After the bed was cleared of any signs of evidence Mia backed the hoover away and changed out of her pyjamas into a pair of jeans and a thick red jumper. The jumper reached past her butt and the arms were too long but Mia loved its warmth. She took a box of cereal into the living room and turned the television on and ate the cereal from the box. There was hardly anything on in the morning except cartoons. It was times like this that made Mia wish she had a younger sibling to keep her company and so she could look after them.

She shook her head and continued eating the cereal. No longer would Mia think negatively about Bloomwood. She thought that if she could at least come to terms with her home town, then perhaps she wouldn't go back to Paradise ever again. It was defiantly a plan worth a try.

XXXXXXXXXX

Her parents came down around midday. Donald had shouted at Mia for eating a whole box of cereal to herself, saying it was selfish of her for doing so. Normally Mia would have argued with her father, but she apologised and left the house. She thought that if she was going to force herself to like Bloomwood then she might as well get into her parent's good books.

Mia headed for the den out the back of the fields. As she crossed the road she didn't let it get to her as another car came flying past and almost hit her. She didn't care when her foot fell into a rabbit hole and she dripped onto the damp ground. And she didn't care when she arrived at the den and only Suzie was in there with no Mason. As usual Suzie was smoking. "Mason's gone out again." said Suzie, rolling her eyes. "Won't be back 'til late and I'm not allowed to smoke in the house."

"You could have come over to mine."

"Nah, your Dad gives me the willies."

Mia laughed and sat next to Suzie. "I haven't been dreaming about that place anymore." she lied.

"Oh, good. Wouldn't want my bestest bud to be dreaming about places that ain't real but she believes they are." Suzie winked and stamped on her cigarette. She coughed loudly, looking away from Mia. "Smoker's cough. Its hard not to cough when I'm around my parents, they might suspect something if they heard me coughing like this." she said though a series of coughs.

"Why don't you stop then?"

Suzie laughed. "Easy for you to say. I think its this place that made me start smoking anyway, its so depressing here."

Mia shifted uncomfortably. "Its not that bad." she mumbled.

"Hah! You sure changed your tune!"

"Well, you and Mason live here. Don't know what I'd do without you two."

"N'aww!" Suzie locked Mia in a tight hug. "Don't go all soppy on me, Mia! I get enough of that from Mason, the little bugger."

Mia laughed. "I never want to leave this place."

"Seriously? This place is awful."

Mia laughed. "No, it's not."

**I know this chapter does drag on a bit, but it was something that needed to be added in order for the story to make sense. Anyway about my reviews: Thanks again to kittyz and rainbowz your reviews never fail to make me smile. Calyn, I never knew about FictionPress until you mentioned it but I've gone too far into the story on this site now to just leave it. And to Dinxter, well wow I never thought I'd ****get a review like **_**that **_**for this story :) thank you so much. Peace out guys. **


	6. Not Coming Back

**I know it took me longer than usual to post this chapter but I've been going through writer's block and got stumped on what to write next. This is probably why I don't think this chapter is very good but oh well.**

Part 6

After what seemed like a lifetime, Mia finally found herself falling in love with Bloomwood. It was like she was seven again. School had been cancelled due to a strike so Mia, Mason and Suzie went fishing by the river in the morning to pass time. They hadn't caught anything except from some reeds but they had the best morning since forever. Mason had dropped his fishing rod ("That rod cost me two months worth of saving!" he had shouted) into the river and he tumbled down the steep bank and landed in the shallow water as he went to retrieve it. Mason hadn't been very happy when he finally pulled himself out but he admitted that it was pretty funny. For Mia it had been the best morning ever, and they spent all afternoon playing Monopoly in Mia's living room.

"You're cheating!" Mason pointed at Suzie as she brought her seventh property. "You've only been round the board twice! Where are you getting the money from?"

"From you. Shouldn't land on my properties, Massy Boy."

Mason moaned. "Whatever, you stupid cheater."

Mia laughed. "I love Monopoly. It always causes a row."

"Amen to that." Suzie said whilst moving her car around the board. "I'll buy this property too." She smirked at Mason.

"Tssk." he laughed. "I hate you, Suzie."

"And I love you too, you chubby ikkle scar face."

"I'm not fat!"

"Never said you were." She winked at Mia. "Now cough up the money, Mason. You're on my property."

XXXXXXXXXX

Suzie was in the back garden when Mia's father came home. She quickly stubbed out her cigarette and ran back inside. "Does my breath smell?" she whispered to Mason.

Mason took a whiff as she breathed on him. "A little."

"Damn! Sorry Mia, but we're gonna have to make like bananas and split. Can't let you Dad catch me out."

"Mm, I better go too. Don't think your Dad will be too happy if he finds me and you here alone, Mia." said Mason.

Mia nodded. "'Kay, guys. I'll come and see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." said Suzie as she climbed through the window.

"We could just use the back door." muttered Mason.

"Nah, back door is for boring people. You boring, Mason?"

Mason ignored her and climbed out the window. "Bye, Mia."

"Bye." Mia waved slightly but Mason and Suzie were already out of site. At that moment her father came through the door and into the living room. "What's that smell?" He sniffed the air.

"Next door was having a fag."

"Mrs Irwin? She's eighty!"

"I know, its shocking."

Her father stared at her, trying to detect any signs that she was lying. Unable to see through her poker face, he grunted and left for the kitchen. Mia sighed and closed the window which her father had overlooked. When night-time came around, Mia tried her best not to fall asleep. She sneaked coffee up to her room and a large book to read. All of her coffee had disappeared and Mia was halfway through the book when she began to feel sleepy. She kept closing her eyes then jolting back awake. Her digital clock read 2:19. Sneaking back downstairs seemed like a good idea, but Mia couldn't bring herself to crawl out of bed.

_Can't fall . . .asleep. Mustn't go . . . back there._

She closed her eyes and her head dropped to the pillow. She dreamed, of course, but not like she had for the past few days. And the calming sound the sea that she now dreading so dearly couldn't be heard . . .

Mia woke with a start and tumbled from her bed. She was still in her room and daylight was breaking through her window. She jumped off the floor and pulled the quilt off her bed, throwing it to the floor.

No sand.

Mia gasped and checked both feet. Still no sand. She stood there for a moment and stared at her clean bed. "I didn't go there last night." she muttered to herself. "I've outsmarted Paradise! Ah!" She pulled at her hair and squeaked in delight. "I can keep my soul!"

"Shut up, Mia!" her mother shouted through the walls. "Its six in the morning!"

Mia bit her lip and smiled. She was finally happy with Bloomwood and it only took her a day. She was finally free from Paradise.

At nine o'clock she dressed quickly into her dungarees and hoped down the stairs with a big smile on her face. "Morning, Mum." she said cheerfully. Her mother turned to look at her. "Mm, morning." she yawned. "You're up early."

"Sure am."

"Visiting Mason and Suzie today?"

Mia opened her mouth to speak but her mind turned to Flynn. He was still in Paradise with the Collectors and she had left him there without saying goodbye. Mia imagined him waiting for her on the beach. What a hopeless friendship that turned out to be; he had risked his life to help her escape Paradise and the Collectors and she had left him without saying thanks or goodbye.

_Some friend you are._

"Mia?" her mother said. "You okay? You look upset."

"No, Mum, I'm fine. Have we got any bread?"

"Yeah?"

"'Kay. Just fancy some toast, that's all." said Mia gloomily.

"Oh. That's all right, I guess."

Mia left the table and took two slices of bread from the cupboard then placed them in the toaster.

"Jam or peanut butter?" her mother asked.

"Both, please."

Her mother made a noise of disgust but passed Mia a jar of jam and a jar of peanut butter. "I don't know how you can eat them together, Mia."

"I think it tastes nice." said Mia as she took her toast from the toaster. After spreading jam on one piece of toast and peanut butter on the other, she squeezed the two pieces together and headed for the door. "I'm just going to Suzie's."

"Okay, but be back before seven."

"I will." said Ma with a mouthful of toast. She broke into a jog whilst eating her toast and reached Suzie's door within five minutes. She gently knocked on the door and waited. No-one answered so Mia knocked on the door again, tapping harder this time. She heard movement inside but no-one came to the door. "Suzie! Its me, Mia!" That did the trick. Mia heard someone fumble with the lock and the door swung open.

"Hi." Suzie sniffed.

"Suzie, what's wrong with your eyes? They're all red. You been crying?"

"Well, duh!" she tried to laugh but it came out in a sob. "Me and Mason had one hell of a row last night, I don't know what came over him."

"What happened?"

"Dunno, really. After we left your place we went to the den and started talking. As usual I insulted him and he just flipped. I was too shocked to defend myself and he stormed out. Now he won't answer the phone to me and I keep seeing his standing in his garden looking over here." She sniffed again and wiped her nose. "Sorry."

"Don't matter. You know, I've never _ever _seen you cry before."

Suzie laughed. "I don't like crying, but this time its serious. What if we don't become friends again?"

"You will." Mia patted her on the shoulder. Truth was, she wasn't really sure if they would ever be friends again. Ever since Mason's Mum had wanted to move away from Bloomwood, Mason hadn't been his normal self. And if he _did _move away then it would only be Mia and Suzie left, and Mia was certain that if Mason moved she would become depressed again and go back to Paradise. Mia frowned and patted Suzie again. "It'll be fine."

"Cheers, Mia, dunno what I'd do without you . . . Listen, I'm not being mean but I want to be on my own for a while. Ya know, think things over. Maybe have a fag."

Mia smiled. "I know. I'll just head on over to mine. Or should I go to Mason's?"

"I wouldn't if I were you. He's had a face of thunder ever since yesterday."

"Oh. Well, I'll be heading home. Bye."

"See ya."

As Mia began to walk home it started to rain. She walked deliberately slow to give herself time to think. It was for certain that Mason was moving; he wouldn't have been in a mood otherwise. When would he move away? In a fortnight? One week? Tomorrow? Either way when he did move Mia would go back to Paradise and it would be her rotten luck to get stuck there forever. And if Mia got stuck in Paradise Suzie would be on her own in Bloomwood and possibly come to Paradise herself . . .

Mia shook her head. She wouldn't let Suzie or Mason go to Paradise, even if she was there herself or not. It was too selfish to do that, just for her own sake to have company in a terrible world.

She reached her door then. Her mother was sat in the living room eating a bowl of ice cream. "If you want any its in the fridge." she called.

"No, thanks."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure . . . Mum, Mason might be moving." she said sadly.

Her mother nodded. "He is. I was talking to his Dad yesterday. They're moving in a week."

"What? No!"

"You'll still have Suzie."

"Ahh!"

"Mia, please–"

"No! He's moving and then it will only be me and Suzie! Then Suzie will be on her own . . ." Mia's head began to spin. She grabbed the edge of the settee to steady herself. "I think I need to go to bed, I don't feel right."

"Well, okay."

Mia began walking up the steps then stopped herself. What if she got stuck in Paradise? She'd never see her parents again. "Wait, Mum, I think I'll stay here for a while."

"I thought you was tired?"

"I am, but my nap can wait."

Her mother patted the empty space next to her. She offered her spoon to Mia, which Mia took and began eating away at the remaining ice cream. They watched a program about the 80's and how everything had changed. It wasn't the most amazing program Mia had ever watched but she was spending time with her mother; something she hadn't done in a while. When the program finished Mia could barely keep her eyes open. She kissed her mother and left for her room. "Give my love to Dad when he gets home."

"I will."

Mia stumbled up the stairs and into her pyjamas. She lazily pulled the quilt back and slid into bed. Fugly pushed his tiny body through the door and hopped up onto the bed. Mia raised her arm and Fugly snuggled underneath it. "Night night, Fug." She kissed his soft forehead. "I'll come back soon, I promise." And with that she closed her eyes. She knew where she was heading, it was obvious. She drifted away to Paradise for the last time.


	7. Trouble In Paradise

Part 7

Mia was back in Paradise again. She pulled herself off the floor and ran along the beach to the village. She had no idea where Flynn lived – she even doubted he lived in the village – but he couldn't be far away.

Suddenly Elle was standing in front of her. Mia gasped and backed away slightly. It was like Elle had practically popped out of thin air. Elle smiled her sweet smile at Mia. "Hi, Mia! Haven't seen you in a while, where you been?"

"I was happy with Bloomwood so I didn't come back."

"Shame, such a shame. You couldn't have stayed happy with your home town for long, being as you're standing right in front of me."

"Where's Flynn?"

"No idea."

"I want to see him."

"'I want' never got anyone anywhere."

Mia shook her head and walked away from Elle. Ever since Flynn had told her that Elle was being controlled by a Collector she found it highly uncomfortable to be around her. Footsteps could be heard from behind her and Mia knew Elle was following her. "Leave me alone, Elle."

The footsteps stopped. "Why?"

"Because I need to find Flynn."

"What's so special about him?" Elle snapped.

Mia didn't reply. She picked up her walking pace and strode away from Elle. Mia didn't dare go to the village, instead she kept walking along the white beach that seemed to stretch on forever. The beach finally turned and Mia found herself on the opposite side of Paradise. The sand turned to hard stones that hurt Mia's bare feet. The sea was also rougher on this side of the island. The waves crashed onto the stones and retreated back quickly. Out by the sea she could see Flynn. Mia quickly hopped over the stones as sharp pain spread through her feet continuously. "Flynn!" she called out. Her feet hurt too much to go any closer to him than she already was.

Flynn looked up quickly. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he pushed himself off of the stones and cautiously walked over to Mia. "Mia?" he asked quietly. "You haven't been here in days. Why are you here now?"

Mia shrugged. "Bloomwood made me unhappy again."

"I was hoping you wouldn't come back here."

Mia frowned. "You didn't want me to come back?"

"No . . . Yes! I mean, I didn't want you do come back in case the Pendaloon got hold of your soul, but I did miss you being here."

Mia smiled sheepishly. "I did feel bad about leaving without saying goodbye."

"Its okay. When I went back to the Witchdoctor and found you missing I was sure the Collectors had taken you, but the Witchdoctor somehow managed to tell me you where back home safely. So, how did you get home without falling asleep?"

"Ah, that Witchdoctor has got this amazing sleeping formula that put me to sleep. It tasted awful, I thought my insides were burning."

Flynn laughed loudly. It was the first time Mia had heard him laugh, and she couldn't help but smile. She looked down at her bare feet and twitched her toes. "How long have you been here, Flynn?"

Flynn didn't answer. Mia looked up from her feet to see him looked blankly out at the sea. If it hadn't have been for his chest slowly moving up and down, Mia would have believed that he was frozen. "Flynn?" she asked again.

He looked down at her. "I don't know." he said, sounding confused by his thoughts. "You lose track of time here after a while. I could have been here for a year, or maybe even fifty years. But it feels like I've been here forever."

"Do you remember your parents?"

"Pff, sometimes I forget I used to _have _parents. Umm, my Mum was a blonde and she was extremely tall. My Dad was tall too, and very lanky. That's all I can remember. In my memory their faces are blurred but I try not to think about them or home too much."

"Sorry. Must be pretty hard not being able to see them again."

"S'lright. You get used to it after a while."

Mia stared back down at her feet. "Do you reckon you'll stay here forever?"

"No, not forever. I've known people who have been here so long they say it really _does_ seem like forever. But when that time comes, they . . . Its hard to explain, but they just seem to turn to dust and the wind takes them. I guess that's their way of dying."

"That sounds really tragic–" Flynn's hand flew over Mia's mouth suddenly. She looked down at his hand then up towards him. Flynn was staring out into the jungle. Mia followed his gaze and her eyes rested on a dark figure floating by the trees not too far from where they sat. At first Mia thought it was a girl Collector again, but looking closely she saw how tall it was. This Collector was six foot tall with long, thin arms that stretched out too far and touched the floor, the claws bending over at the wrists.

Flynn nudged Mia. "Move." he hissed in her ear.

But Mia couldn't move. The Collector's stare froze her in her place as fear and adrenaline pulsed through her fear.

Flynn nudged her again, this time harder. "Mia, _move_!"

She continued to stare at the Collector. She could have sworn she saw him grin.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Flynn hissed. He scooped Mia up in his arms and began to run. He broke through the trees and ran faster.

"Flynn?" Mia breathed. She risked a quick glance behind his shoulder and regretted it almost instantly. The Collector was in reaching distance of them. If its arms had been just an inch longer, he would have caught them. its sharp, huge claws reached out for them, but Mia was more scared by its face.

Its long, grey face was lopsided on its neck. Wide, sunken eye sockets containing a single white glowing light stared blanking at Mia. And rows of small pointed teeth lined its large jaws.

Mia looked away quickly and spoke in Flynn's ear. "Is it deliberately moving slow?"

"It can't go any faster." Flynn panted. He turned sharply, confusing the Collector. "Lucky for us there's only one of them."

Mia nodded and looked back over his shoulder. The Collector's arm was so close to touching them; its fingertips almost touching Flynn's back.

_I had to come back, didn't I?_

"Where are we even going?"

"Just bare with me, Mia."

Mia did. She wasn't sure if Flynn knew where he was going or what he was doing, but he seemed to be her only hope at escaping. He had helped her last time she came into contact with a Collector, anyway.

Flynn shot around a tree and crouched down. He let go of Mia and silently indicated that she should stay down. He pointed behind Mia. She turned to see thin amounts of purple smoke floating around. The Witchdoctor had to be close. "Are we going to his hut?" she whispered. Flynn looked startled and his hand flew over her mouth. He shushed her quietly. "I'm not sure if its still looking for us." he barely whispered. He sat up slightly and looked to his left. Mia followed his gaze and saw no Collector. "Should we get moving?" she asked.

"Yeah. Best if we went back to the village."

Mia nodded. Together they slowly raised from the ground. Flynn's legs felt like they would collapse any moment. "We should go now. More of them could come at any minute."

The two of them walked in silence. They walked past the Witchdoctor's hut and continued to the village. When a branch snapped behind them they both stopped dead. Mia was the one who braved to look behind them.

There was another Collector, this time a girl. She stood with her hair hanging dangerously in front of her face.

"Is it one of them?" Flynn whispered, not daring to turn.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay . . . Just go and run for the village. I'll be fine here."

Mia turned back to him. "What? They'll kill you!"

Flynn shook his head without looking at Mia. "I'll be fine, trust me. They can't hurt me, anyway, only you."

Mia gulped. "You . . . You sure you'll be okay?" Her voice began to tremble.

"Yeah. I'll come and find you when I'm done, I promise."

Mia bit her lip – a habit she had developed after continuously visiting Paradise – and took off through the trees. After a short while she became aware a Collector was following her, possibly a long-armed one, but she didn't turn back to check. She felt like she might be frozen with fear if she did look back.

Her bare leg caught on a branch. Mia hissed as pain stung her shin. She bent down the wipe away the blood when cold fingers brushed against her neck. Without looking back Mia broke into another sprint. She had come so close to having her soul taken again. If only she could run a little faster . . .

The village came into view. Mia panted a sigh and ran towards it. "Made it." she gasped. She looked around the village. The Collector wasn't following her anymore, but the Village appeared to be deserted. Mia stood on her tiptoes and looked into a hut. Someone was in there but they looked like they were sleeping.

"Mia!"

Mia jumped and turned. Elle stood a few meters in front of her, grinning madly.

"Flynn kept us entertained for a while, but I got away from him without him even noticing." growled Elle. She took and step forward and Mia took a step back. Elle smiled. "We only want your soul, Mia. Its a small price for immortality, isn't it?"

"I won't live forever, even in Paradise."

Elle frowned. "It appears Flynn's told you more than I thought." She advanced on Mia again. "Your leg is bleeding. Want me to heal it?"

"_No._"

Elle cackled. "Have it your–"

Flynn tackled Elle and took her to the floor. She lay motionless on the floor. Flynn looked up at Mia. "She's only unconscious." he called. "Go into a hut. I've still go to take care of some Collectors." He ran off before Mia could say anything to him.

Mia stood very still for a moment, watching Elle on the ground. When Elle stirred slightly Mia gasped and went into the first hut she reached: the Leader's hut.

**Yet another chapter finished of my story. I reckon a couple more chapters and it'll be finished. Shame, I've really gotten into writing this, but I guess it has to end at some point. Also, I'm glad people _are_ reading this even if its nothing to do with Coraline. Thanks to Badge177, glad the story is creepy, that was always my intention. To Ilovefanfictionsomuch, reviews from new people always get me excited :) glad another person is enjoying this. And as always to Dinxter for the amazing reviews you always give me.**


	8. An Encouter With Danger

**This is the longest chapter I've done so far. Hope you enjoy.**

Part 8

As soon as Mia entered the hut she gasped as a wave of intense heat washed over her. She had no idea where the source of heat was coming from, but she decided not to interfere. The Leader was sat cross-legged on the floor with his back facing Mia and his head tilted up towards the sky. Mia cleared her throat loudly and the Leader turned.

"Ah, Mia." he said whilst getting up. "I haven't seen you since your first visit. How do you like Paradise so far?"

"I hate it." said Mia coldly. Beads of sweat were forming on the back of her neck. She tried to wipe them away with her hand but it did not help.

"Hate it?" the Leader asked. He dry and distant voice raised slightly, making him sound like he was in pain. "How can you hate Paradise? It is, well, paradise."

"No it isn't. This place is swarming with Collectors, and some soul-eating monster called the . . . Pendee–"

"The Pendaloon. Yes, that thing has haunted this place for years. Oh, it chills me to the core to think about such a terrible creature."

"Have you seen it?"

The Leader's eyes twinkled like rhinestones. "Yes. Many times I have seen the Pendaloon."

"What does it look like?" Mia asked in a small voice. "Flynn told me that it moulds itself around your fears."

"It does indeed. Therefore, it has no permanent shape."

"Oh." Mia turned her head and looked out of the hut. Outside, Elle was starting to stir on the sand. Mia shuddered and turned her head back to the Leader.

The Leader curiously looked outside of the hut too. He looked confused when he saw Elle. "What has happened to dear Elle? She looks hurt."

"Yes, umm, Flynn knocked her out." said Mia. She looked down at her bare feet.

"Why did he do that?"

"Because she's a Collector."

"Ah, a Collector is controlling her, yes?"

"Yeah, I think. That's what Flynn told me, anyway."

The Leader laughed. "Don't you go worrying your young head about her. She can't hurt you if you're in here."

Mia smiled slightly. It calmed her racing heart, but it didn't stop the heat rolling over her in burning waves that made her eyes water and her palms sweating. She rubbed her hands on her navy tee-shirt and tried once again to wipe away the sweat on her neck.

"Yes, Elle can't hurt you whilst you're in here. Only I can hurt you." said the Leader bluntly.

Mia's hand dropped from her neck and she stared up at the Leader. He towered over her with a smile on his face. She didn't like the look of his smile. Not one bit. "Are you another . . ."

"Another Collector?" The Leader burst into laughter. "No. I'm something much worse than that, my dear child."

Mia stepped back. "No, you can't be . . ."

"Oh, but I am. Come, fear me: the Pendaloon."

Mia could do nothing but watch in shock and horror as the Leader morphed right before her eyes. His eyes turned a dull, blood red colour before rounding into perfect circles and expanded to the size of teacup saucers. His lips faded away until there was a huge hole in his face filled with tiny blackened teeth – which turned into a nasty grin – and his hand grew into great talons. Then his skin rippled and turned midnight black with red hot cracks covering it, making him look like he was covered in hardened lava.

Out of all of the terrifying things Mia had seen in her life, this topped them all. She backed away from the Pendaloon too quickly and tripped over her feet. The Pendaloon laughed and advanced on Mia. It was strange, though. Despite it being the scariest moment of her life, she found it odd that the shape the Pendaloon took wasn't something she thought she would have feared greatly.

"How do you like my look, Mia?" the Pendaloon asked. His voice had changed from distant and croaky, to deep and hissing. "It appears that your knowledge of me has made you fear me more than anything else. This is my original shape, congratulations for brining it out." He clapped in a mocking way.

"I don't understand." gasped Mia.

"Of course you don't! You are nothing but a human! But me, I am great and powerful, aided by the energy of souls. And now, my dear, your soul will be the next meal on my menu."

"But I still don't understand. Where did you come from?"

The Pendaloon stopped smiling for a moment, but soon brought back his awful grin and bent down next to Mia. Boiling heat radiated from his body, turning Mia's bare arms a raw red colour. "It is too hard to explain, but allow me to show you." He reached his ridged talons towards Mia.

Mia shuffled away from his reach quickly. "Do _not _touch me."

"I can not take your soul, Mia, so have no fear. Now, you want to know about me, let me show you." He reached his talons out again, and this time Mia didn't back away. She grimaced as his burning hands touch her face and scalded it. He smiled wickedly, before he closed his eyes and Mia found herself inside his memory. It was like being in a theatre and watching someone act out ancient history.

XXXXXXXXXX

_There was an island, deserted out in the middle of the ocean. Its only residents were the animals that roamed there and a very small tribe called the Owangs. They lived in peace with one another and hunted only at night. It wasn't long before a lone member of the Owangs went hunting by himself to prove that he was brave. He __searched the thick jungle for hours until he heard a noise. With his spear in hand_ _ready to pounce, he carefully peered behind the shrubs. _

_And there it was._

_A tall, fierce beast was standing only a meter away from the man, mauling another animal with its large jaws. Terrified, the man dropped his spear and hurried back to the tribe, eager to tell his story. _

"_It was huge." the man told the rest of the tribe. "I was lucky it never tore my head from my shoulders."_

_He never gave too much detail away about the beast – as it was too dark to see properly – but each member of the tribe had their own idea of the monster, which they named the Pendaloon. They based their idea of the Pendaloon on their own fears, and came to fear it more than fear itself. And it was there, inside the minds of the tribe members, where the Pendaloon really began to grow._

_It was like a balloon, growing bigger and bigger as the days went on and the tribe's fear grew. Unbeknown to the Owangs, the Pendaloon was becoming real and was living inside their minds, feeding on their energy. The Owangs became __weaker by this, until one tribe member announced an important message. _

"_We have feared this 'Pendaloon' for long enough, but I have come to say that I have seen it, and the Pendaloon is nothing but an old bear!"_

_The Pendaloon then became nothing but an old joke, and the Pendaloon began to grow weak himself. Desperate to stay alive, he sucked all of the energy from one tribe member – the Owang that had apparently seen the Pendaloon in the first place – and eventually took over his body, and the Pendaloon became a living thing. _

_Though he was now real, the Pendaloon discovered he was nothing more than an element of fear combined with a human body, giving him a form. He morphed himself into a shape he liked, a creature with blackened rock for skin and talons, then began to kill off the rest of the Owangs so he could eat their souls. However, now the Pendaloon was a living thing, he was unable to extract souls from bodies. _

_He needed to consume more souls, so the Pendaloon used his dark knowledge to make himself servants. Something that wasn't living, but could still be seen and heard, touched and __smelt, and could take souls from bodies. Using the fear he was made of and blood from the Owangs, the Pendaloon made himself a dozen creatures: half female and half with an unknown gender. He named them Collectors as they would now be the ones who would gather up the souls for him. He was connected to the Collectors through their shared fear, making the Pendaloon's strength their strength. _

_When the Collectors returned hours later with the souls, there was barely any energy left in them. "Must be because they were dead." the Pendaloon said to himself. "I need live souls!"_

_With this idea in mind, the Pendaloon trespassed into the Realm of Dreams and made an area for himself. It was a place based on the island the Pendaloon had originated from, and he called the place Paradise. Paradise acted as a magnet, and it drew in unhappy humans that had drifted off to sleep. When the human returned the Collectors would close in and extract the soul, leaving the human's empty shell to wonder Paradise forever._

XXXXXXXXXX

The Pendaloon released Mia from his grip and allowed her to fall to the floor, rapidly drawing in breath. "What . . . was . . . that?" she gasped.

"My past. You wanted to know, did you not?"

Mia panted even more and raised herself from the floor.

"Now, I must stun you shortly so I can call for a Collector. It will not hurt . . . much." said the Pendaloon with a grim smile on his face.

She couldn't do anything but stand perfectly still as the Pendaloon closed the distance between them. Then, she had an idea. "You're not even real." she said in a mocking voice. "All you are is fear, and the morphed, twisted body of a dead Owang. Fear can't really hurt people, so how do you expect to hurt me?"

The Pendaloon stopped dead and pulled his extended arm to his chest, grasping his heart. "That's . . . that's preposterous."

"No it isn't. I used to be afraid of the dark, but all it was was fear. The dark never hurt me, it was just a fear I had. And you, you're just an element of fear and you can't touch me, just like the dark."

The Pendaloon backed off more, gasping for air. "No! Be quiet!"

"Why? I'm not afraid of you."

The Pendaloon screamed and fell to the floor, twitching and shivering. Mia saw this as an opportunity to run. She turned and ran from the hut with the Pendaloon's screaming for her to come back. It was a relief to be away from the Pendaloon and his burning body. Something confused Mia slightly, though; the Pendaloon had hot skin with lave boiling underneath it, and the Collectors' skin was icy cold. Was it possible for the Pendaloon to melt the Collectors if they came to close? Would they fear him because of this?

Mia was running along the beach when Flynn appeared in front of her. He was gasping for air and was clutching his side. "What happened? I thought you were with the Leader?" he gasped.

"Err, about that . . . What happened to your side?"

"Little accident with a Collector. Them damn things should learn to cut their nails."

Mia smiled. "Are there still some out there?"

"Tsk, there's too many of them to count. The Pendaloon must have an army of them."

"Possibly."

Flynn pointed a bloody finger at Mia. "The Leader. Why did you leave his hut? No Collectors go near his hut for some reason."

"Oh, about the Leader, he's–"

Flynn grabbed Mia's hand and dragged her along the beach. His actions took Mia by surprise and her legs gave way, letting Flynn pull her across the sand obliviously. While her legs glided across the soft sand Mia's body turned and she saw Elle chasing them. She looked angry. No, she looked _livid_. Her face was smeared with dirt, her dark pink pyjama bottoms had been unevenly ripped and her bare legs were crusted with blood and a couple of leaves were stuck to her fresh cuts. Elle's silver hair was caked with mud and twigs were caught in the tangled.

Mia span her body back around and tried to gain control over her swaying legs. But no matter how hard she tried to touch the sand with her feet and start running, Flynn was running too fast for her. "Flynn?" she shouted.

"Yeah?" he shouted back louder, like she was lost somewhere in the jungle.

"You're pulling me too hard. I can't keep control of my legs."

He stopped suddenly and sent Mia flying forward. If he hadn't have kept his grip on her hand, she would have been tumbling through the sand. "Sorry." he said quietly. He looked over his shoulder at Elle. She was charging towards them with an evil sneer on her lips. "I've got you now." Elle said to herself.

Flynn looked away from Elle and grabbed Mia's hand again. "Keep running." he told her. "We ain't safe yet."

Mia nodded and ran with Flynn. This time she was able to keep up with Flynn because he slowed down for her slightly. But with his act of kindness came a price; Elle was gaining on the two of them very quickly. Flynn noticed this and groaned. "She's going to catch us. Stop running for a minute."

"What, why?"

"Just do as I say. She'll slow down herself if we stop."

Mia came to a halt as did Flynn. He turned around to glare at Elle, and Mia followed his lead.

Just like Flynn had said, Elle stopped running and slowed her pace down to taking baby steps. Her smile widened as she slowly gained on them. "Well well well, what do we have here? You just couldn't help yourself could you, Flynn? You're always afraid of new people coming to Paradise."

"It's not nice to live as an empty shell with no soul for the remainders of your life. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy to live like this." Flynn said solemnly.

Elle sniggered and turned to Mia. "Don't listen to _him._ Its not as bad as he makes out, living in Paradise."

"How would you know that?" snapped Flynn. "You're a Collector!"

"Oh, I'm hurt by your cruel choice of words."

"The _real _Elle would agree with me. She's inside her body somewhere, trying to get out."

"Certainly. But I won't leave Elle's body until I capture the human." She pointed at Mia.

"She has a name."

"And she has a voice, too. She doesn't need you to do all of her talking for her, do you _Mia_?"

Mia didn't like the way Elle – or the Collector – said her name. She put too much enthusiasm into the 'A'. "I can speak for myself. And I don't want to live in Paradise forever." said Mia.

Elle shook her head. "And leave Flynn all on his own? How harsh." She pulled a twig from her hair. "How did you enjoy your little visit with the Leader, Mia? Or would it be better if I said 'with the Pendaloon'?"

Flynn stared at Elle. "Excuse me?"

Elle laughed. "You're suppose to be the _expert _on the Pendaloon. How did you not suspect that the Pendaloon was pretending to be the Leader for all these years?"

Flynn responded by kicking Elle in the stomach so fast that Mia wasn't sure if it had really happened until she saw Elle scramble on the floor. Flynn held Elle down with one hand and used his other hand to pinch her nose. Elle kicked furiously and screamed. She carried on screaming until her screams became screeched, similar to an eagle's. Then Elle's body went stiff and a wisps of grey smoke left her mouth. The smoke gathered together in the air and formed a Collector with long arms.

Elle's body went perfectly still and she lay motionless on the ground. Flynn let go off her nose and turned her face over so it was on the side in case she threw up. "Mia, run! You can outrun it if you keep running!" he screamed.

Mia didn't hesitate. She turned away from Flynn, Elle, and the Collector and ran into the jungle. Elle's Collector was slow at noticing Mia had left, but it didn't take long for it to chase after her. The Collector glided through the air and trees. Mia turned her head slightly to see its teeth pulled up into a grin similar to the one Elle wore.

_Just keep running. _Mia told herself. _Keep running and it will soon give up. Feet don't fail me now._

But just as she seemed to be putting a good distance between herself and the Collector, Mia's mouth became dry. She wished she had a bottle of water with her now; it would have done the trick. A few more minutes of running and a stitch appeared in Mia's side. She grasped it and kept running. With her lungs screaming for air, her heart racing faster than her feet themselves, and her brain pulsing heavily with pain, Mia couldn't prevent her body from going against her useless wishes as she collapsed from exhaustion and dehydration.

It seemed to Mia that all of her hopes and pleas was against her. She knew the Collector was getting closer to her; she could feel the coldness piercing and stabbing at her skin like a knife made from ice. But maybe the Collector wouldn't notice her lying on the floor. Maybe it would just float over her and carry on searching.

As she slipped under into unconsciousness, Mia was vaguely aware of the bright white sliver of faded light escaping from her mouth.

**What's happened to Mia? Has the Collector collected her soul or ha something else happened? Also, I have bad news: the next chapter I post after this one will be the last chapter and the end of Paradise :( I had to use this chapter to give a little background to the Pendaloon, and I had to have Mia have an encounter with him. And if it was hard to tell, Flynn pinched Elle's nose to get the Collector out of the her body, not to suffocate her. I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I did. **


	9. The End?

**So here it is, the final chapter. As its Christmas I thought this could be a little present for everyone who's reading the story :P I came up with two alternative endings to Paradise – one where Mia escaped and once where she was trapped forever – and this is the ending I've settled with. Thanks to all of my reviewers (Dinxter, Badge117, Stilwater Runpeedo, Ilovefanfictionsomuch, and kittyz and rainbowz) for the positvie feedback you gave me and I hope my final choice for Mia was to your liking.**

Part 9

Mia's body ached all over when she woke up. She was lying motionlessly in one of the hammocks in Elle's hut. She groaned and clicked her back. Something didn't feel right, she felt empty inside . . .

Mia suddenly sat upright in the hammock, shaking violently. She felt empty . . . This was bad. This was _really _bad. That damn Collector had stopped her after all and had taken her soul! She could imagine the Pendaloon now, with Mia's glowing soul in his talons as his black teeth tore away at it. The mental image made Mia feel sick. She wanted to throw up right there in the hammock.

"So you're awake."

Mia turned to face the makeshift door. Elle stood there with her arms folded. She didn't look cheery like usual, instead she looked edgy. "Umm, yeah I guess I am." said Mia.

"Its okay, Mia. I'm not one of _them things _anymore. Flynn got _it _out of my body."

"I know. I was there."

Elle looked down at her feet. Her voice seemed to have changed too. Where as before it was high and full of joy it was now serious. "I'm sorry about what happened. To your soul, I mean."

Mia grasped her chest. "You mean . . . it's really gone?"

Elle nodded. "You might want see Flynn about it. He tried to help but he was too late."

"Flynn?" croaked Mia. She coughed to clear her throat. "Where is he?"

"Outside. My guess is he'll be on the beach."

Mia nodded and jumped from the hammock. Her head felt dizzy and her body felt light. Having no soul felt strange, almost alien to her.

"Oh, Mia?" said Elle.

Mia turned before she left the hut. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. If that Collector hadn't have taken over my body then I . . . you probably wouldn't be stuck here now." E;;e looked down, ashamed.

"I don't blame you, Elle. This isn't your fault."

Elle smiled. "Thank you."

Mia returned her smiled and pushed through the curtains. It was dark outside and the once source of light came from the moon. Mia turned to look at the Leader's hut but nothing was there anymore. On the floor lay a large pile of black ash that blew gentle in the wind. "They burnt it down." said Elle. She was leaned outside against her hut. "When everyone found out that the Leader was the Pendaloon they burnt his hut down to a crisp. I helped, of course." she said with an evil smile. "Flynn is over there. I can see him." Elle pointed towards the beach.

Mia looked at the beach and saw Flynn sitting on the sand. She turned back to Elle and smiled before slowly walking over to Flynn. When she was close enough to him she called out his name. He turned and stared at her. He didn't smile at her, he looked upset.

"Flynn? What's up?" asked Mia.

"I left it too late." he whispered.

"What? You left what too late?"

"Coming to find you. Maybe if I had just left Elle there I would have gotten to you in time. I could have stopped the Collector from taking your _soul._"

Mia sighed and knelled down beside him. "I don't blame you for them taking my soul, Flynn. You couldn't have saved me–"

"But I could have! Even if you had the tiniest fragments of your soul left you still could have gone home, but you can't because its completely gone."

"So, I'm an empty shell?"

Flynn smiled slightly. "Yes. That's a way to put it."

Mia smiled too. "Well . . . at least I'll be with you and Elle now."

Flynn wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I guess that's a good thing. Its selfish of me to feel glad for that reason, but I am sorry."

Mia nodded against is shoulder. "I understand."

"How you feel, anyway?"

"Empty."

He let out a humourless laugh. "Yeah, you'll get used to that feeling."

They sat in the sand for a while, watching the waves gently creep towards them then pull back quickly. "I prefer the other side of Paradise to this side. This side is so fake." Flynn mumbled. Mia nodded slowly in agreement. "I'm glad I got to say goodbye to my parents before I got stuck here. I kinda had a feeling this would happen."

Flynn sat in silence.

"Flynn?" Mia asked.

"Would you like to see your parents again?"

"What?"

"I said 'would you like to see you parents again'?"

"Oh. Of course I would. Why?"

Flynn took her hand and pulled her towards the jungle. Mia stumbled on the ground and almost tripped. "Flynn, where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." He continued to pull Mia further into the jungle. They past the village and the Witchdoctor's hut. Mia could hear the Witchdoctor's yells and chants from his hut. Purple smoke was oozing out of the door and windows. She heard Flynn laugh and mutter something that sounded like "madman".

They went a little further than the Witch Doctor's hut – but still close enough to hear him chanting – until they came to a small hut that looked deserted. Mia looked at Flynn. "What's this?"

Flynn pointed at the door and smiled. Taking the hint, Mia stepped inside the hut. Inside the floor was smothered in a thick layer of dust. Scratches marked the bamboo walls and the curtains were ripped to shreds. The hut was completely empty except for five grey pools that represented birdbaths. A turquoise light glowed dimly from each of the pools. Mia looked into the pool that was closest to her. "What are these?" she whispered.

"We call them Looking Glasses. You can see anything from the real world if you look into one."

"That's pretty cool. Do the people use them a lot? This hut looks like no-one has been here in months."

"We prefer not to look into them, it makes us sad sometimes to know what we're missing back in the real world. "

Mia looked up at Flynn. "Do you ever look into them?"

"Sometimes, but there's no point. My parent's faces are blurred and their voices are mumbled. It just makes me miss them even more."

Mia frowned and looked back down at the Looking Glass. "Sorry, that must be hard."

"Its fine, really."

Mia sighed. "How do I see something, then?"

"Just think of something or someone you want to see and dunk your head underneath the water. Simple."

Mia nodded. "Simple." She looked at the Looking Glass again and thought of her mother and father. "I'd like to see my parents if I can. I miss them."

"Of course you can see your parents, just think of them. You won't be able to see them for very long though because you can't breath in the water."

"So how long to I have to look in there?"

"I'm not sure. Your body with go stiff and you toes will twitch when you need to come up for air, so I'll pull you out when that happens."

"'Kay, thank you." She could imagine herself in this hut for hours, looking into the Looking Glasses and watching her loved ones. Taking a deep breath in Mia thought of her parents, closed her eyes and dipped her head into the pool. The turquoise water was painfully cold and it stung Mia's face. She opened her eyes to see her mother sat at the kitchen table looking dazed, while her father paced around the kitchen. A policeman was standing next to the table writing in a notebook "So are you certain she has run away?" the policeman asked.

"How can you be so sure she ran away?" her mother asked in a distance voice.

"There's no other explanation, Rose." her father said quietly. He turned back to the policeman. "We have no idea. We've asked around the houses but no-one has seen her, not even her friends."

"But she took nothing with her! She couldn't have ran away!" her mother suddenly wailed. "I searched her room when I found her bed empty and nothing was gone! No clothes, no underwear, no money, no nothing!"

"Miss, please calm down–"

The policeman's voice drifted further away from Mia as she felt her head being pulled from the Looking Glass. She chocked and gasped for air. Only now did she realise how long she had gone without breathing. Her hair was dripping with water that ran down the back of her neck, chilling her spine. Her cheeks and ears ached from the freezing water.

Flynn came over to her and warmed her face with his hands. "What did you see?"

"My . . . parents . . . talking to . . . a policeman." she said through deeps breaths

"They think you've ran away. That's what my parents thought when I got trapped here. I think its normal."

Mia sighed. "I'd like to take one more look."

Flynn frowned. "Is that a good idea?"

"I only want to see my friends. I want to know how they're taking my disappearance." She pulled away from Flynn's hands and dunked her head back into the Looking Glass whilst thinking of Mason and Suzie. She didn't mind the freeze of the water as much as last time but that didn't stop the water from stinging her face. She opened her eyes and saw Suzie and Mason sat in the den. Suzie was smoking as usual and Mason looked worried.

"Where do you think she's gone, Suzie?" asked Mason.

Suzie shook her head. "No idea. I'm surprised she never mentioned it to us she was runnin' away."

"You think she ran away?"

"Yeah, and I don't blame her. Why would she want to spend the rest of her life here in Bloomwood? I mean look at you, you're moving away soon."

Mason looked down. "Actually, I'm not now. I told my parents I don't want to leave Bloomwood anymore and I'm going to stay with my Granddad."

"Well, I'll be damned. Never thought I'd hear the day when you said you didn't want to leave Bloomwood." said Suzie with a smirk.

Mason shrugged. "How could I leave you here on your own, eh? So, any idea where Mia ran away to?"

Suzie smiled and blushed before shaking her head. "Haven't got a clue. But, personally, I bet she's at paradise–"

Before Flynn had a chance to pull her out of the pool, Mia had already pulled her head out of the water. She flipped her neck back so fast that she fell over backwards. "They talking. Talking about me. And Mason asked if Suzie had any idea where I was, and Suzie said 'I bet she's at Paradise." She looked up at Flynn. "Do you think she knows?"

Flynn shook his head. "No. No, she couldn't know. It was probably just an expression."

Mia sighed. A part of her wished that Suzie _did_ know that she was in Paradise, but she would only get trapped there as well and have her soul eaten by the Pendaloon. Her soul probably hadn't been eaten yet, but she would never get it back anyway. She was to spend the rest of her life in Paradise inside a soulless body. Mia sighed and looked up at the Looking Glasses. She finally understood why no-one came up here too much. The Looking Glasses had left Mia feeling down, like all of her happiness was left in the pool of water. "It is normal to feel depressed after looking in a Looking Glass?" she asked.

Flynn nodded and helped her up from the floor. "Yeah but it will pass in time." He entwined his hand with hers and together they left the hut.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mia sat on the beach with her arms wrapped around her legs. She was still wearing her pyjamas and they would be the clothes she wore for now and forever. The moon shone high above the ocean and the moon rays twinkled and danced across the gentle waves.

Mia heard footsteps in the sand and she looked around. She looked up to see Elle standing above her. "Mind if I sit down with you?" asked Elle.

Mia nodded and Elle sat down next to her. Elle's silver hair mingled with the moonlight and created a brilliant pure white colour. "The moon is beautiful, ain't it?" said Elle.

"Yeah. It looks so real."

Elle chuckled and placed a comforting arm around Mia's shoulder. "It's not so bad here, Mia. The Collectors will never bother you anymore. Well, unless you don't help them, that it."

Of course, that was why they were here anyway. To make Paradise seem more normal so it would keep attracting more people to return. "All I want is to just go home." sighed Mia.

"You'll get over it soon, trust me. You're human, after all."

"Not without a soul I'm not."

"You looking into one of the Looking Glasses, didn't you?" Elle teased. "I told Flynn if he took you to look at one you would feel down."

"It was worth it."

Elle giggled and flopped against the sand. "The stars look so real too. A bit too _real_, they twinkle too much." Elle mumbled out loud.

Mia ignored Elle's talking and stared back out to see. She wondered how far the sea really went on for, and if she went so far would she reach the end of Paradise? Or even better, would she reach home?

_Impossible. Don't kid yourself, Mia. You're here now. Make the most of it, yeah?_

Mia nodded to herself and pressed her back against the sand like Elle. Meanwhile – deep within Paradise's one mountain where no-one could ever bring themselves to reach – a series of shelves rested against a rock wall. The shelves were unbalanced, but somehow the jars resting on the shelves stayed put without moving. There were a dozen jars altogether but only two of the jars contained something. One jar held a white orb that glowed dimly and merely swayed in the air. But to the right was another jar with an orb glowing so brightly it looked like that jar held nothing but bright light. The Pendaloon smiled and picked up the jar with the dim orb. He snatched the orb from the jar and bit into it. He would have to wait for the soul in the other jar to break down a bit before he could eat it. But he could wait a while because he knew that when another human finally comes to Paradise, his newly acquired soul would be nothing but a faint orb. He smiled and sucked the remains of the soul from his talons as a sudden shock swept over the humans in Paradise. All of them were used to the shock of a soul leaving Paradise by now except, though. All except Mia. But she would get used to it, wouldn't she?


	10. Just a Little Note From Moi

**I'm not exactly sure if I'm allowed to do this or if it's against the rules, but what the hell, I've seen people do it before. First off, I wanted to thank everyone for all the positive reviews you gave me and thanks you pointed out some of my mistakes (yes I know, but the typos seem to be unavoidable!) It's made me so happy to know that people like my story that so many of you are reading it. **

**Anyway, back to why I'm posting this little rant. I really enjoyed writing this story and I became so attached to the characters, so I was debating the other night whether or not to write a second story following on. Yes, some of you might think it would be a boring and daft story because of what happened to Mia, but I have some tricks up my sleeve. Leave a review whether you'd like me to try and come up with another story for Paradise, or if you think I should leave the story finished. I'm happy either way.**

**'Til next time, LaneyLou11**


	11. Paradise 2 Update

Okay, I'm really really sorry about the extremely long wait, but I'd like to say that the sequel to Paradise is complete. I call it "Paradise:Lost Souls" I'm sorry if the beginning is a little slow, so I'll upload the first two chapters for you. Enjoy!


End file.
